User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator and a Bureaucrat, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- NOTE: DO not ask me to become an Admin. ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III * IV * V * VI * VII * VIII * X property Hello sir, How do you make the property tags? I used one of your temples as a bases to try and make my own. How ever I failed at this, It just made my page background a differnt color and the "pagename" link didn't work ether. So if you have time could you please help me with this problem I am having? Please and Thank you for your time --KamiYomi 01:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Fine...wat am i going to do with this now...u r now debating between my adminship...alright, i'm trying to make everything fair and fun on the tourneys. I'm sorry if I did went against the rules... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the compliments. Even though I haven't done RP battles before, I would be interested to give it a try.--B14 17:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Forum? I tried registering but it never sent me a comfirmation email. so any ideas on what to do.--Twilitlink 17:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Got it, thanks--Twilitlink 17:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) hi im Itachi 24 i was wondering could you tell me how to make my own character on here i've been having ideas about my own character name'ed Namiko so i would love to know how to make one thank for ur help I screwed up my recent Wiki, Yuuei Tora, and I want to delete it Greetings I was thinking about a possibility to have my character Takatsuke Uzumaki to train under you character Tora Mazuka to learn to better control his powers. If it's possible to make an RP of it, please reply.--B14 18:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The Rp should preferably happen in Konoha.--B14 19:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Since I won't be on till late... Since I won't be online till late tonight, I wanna atleast explain Amakenseiga's powers. First off, the second one involves trapping natural lightning with chakra (Similar to Kirin), and as it stores, releasing it in a one big explosion of blue arcs of lightning. Kisou Tengai works similar to Sennami, splitting against the earth's and hell's dimensional bonds, and cutting them. However, what's ironic is though it says sends human directly to hell, it's use revolves more around using it to eliminate jutsu that are too powerful to dodge or block, or even shrug. Also, I wanna apoligize for my RPin' so far. It's been ages since I've really RP'ed so I am little rusty. And also, I have finally made my descision that I will be reliquenshing Hinata from my use. She's cool and all, but even without me looking over your discussion with Armed, I myself just know that Hinata's personality isn't my style anyways. So ya, I just wanted to cover my bases here, and I will see you late tonight. Alrighty, seeeya. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 20:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Rinnegan? I wanted to make a character with Rinnegan but I don't know if that's been "spammed" like the Uchihas and what the limitations are. Can you help?--Twilitlink 05:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Question How did you make the doujustu on gimp because i wanna make my own one on GIMP--YaijunRinnegan 03:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Infoxbox 2 Can you go to the Jutsu infobox2 dicussion page, I wrote something that I think shud be put under discussion! Thanks! AMTNinja 01:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Question for Ten Um, would you mind battling me for the title of Mizukage, im going to make the character today, and i really want to be Mizukage. send me a message when you get the chance. --'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 14:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Uchiha I would like to have your permission of creating a Uchiha for my story. He will not be used in Rp, but will merely serve as a background character. Kai - Talk 13:20, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Another question, not releated to my previous. Are you still using Sanji Uchiha? If not, I would like to take over as the Jinchuuriki of the 3-Tails... Kai - Talk 20:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Question Could you explain to me how I can make a Dojutsu on GIMP--YaijunRinnegan 00:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Could you please do me a favor and delete these two unnecessary pages? (The Movement (Plan) and The Five Great Sages) Thanks!--TreattheSickness 03:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Help Tenny, I really need help with this. I made a wiki for my forum and I need to know how to make templates and forums because I can't see those pages when I access the Special Pages, Page. So if you could tell me how to activate it or use it soon. Because Its really important and needed. Thanks again in advance. The one and only...Emanyeru Kouseitan'i 20:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Block I find no reason for you blocking me. I didn't do anything wrong on the wikia, and the fact that you put the reason as 'Broke the chat site rules' has nothing to do with the wikia itself. I would like you to tell me the true reason for you blocking me for a day. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' Where, in the rules, does it say that you can punish further for being punished on a different site? :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' Well, 1. That's not fair, and 2. The Naruto/Bleach Forums is the host of the chat. So your reasoning is null. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' Let me correct your somewhat 'correction': #Who said life isn't fair? #Fail is not a correct way to prove someone wrong. The Narutofanon Wikia is not a host of the chatsite, as it is not the chatsite's host. The chatsite says at the top http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/, which is not the wikia. You also broke the rules of the wikia, for blocking someone without proper reason, and it also doesn't say in the Chat Site Rules that you can block someone on the 'host' site for being banned on the chat. Who agreed that you can block me on here for being banned on the chatsite? I'm also an admin, therefore equal status as you. Also, even if I do argue with you, it would, legally, lead to my blocking again. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' And why is it tht I'm not an admin? :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' RE: Administration Status I would like to apologize for not attending, but in my defence I do not get alarmed when someone leaves a message at my talk page. And I therefor discovered your message today, as I rarely check it. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 23:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) If I find inspiration, I will write it out, but if not.... then I'm screwed. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 01:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) How to make a character on Naruto Fanon Wiki? umm.. How do you make a new character on this wiki? HikaruKun 02:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC)HikaruKun Problem report Hi there! You may want to check out, another user seems to be having issues with this article. --Charitwo (talk) 20:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother... Hi, by any chance , was I removed from admin status? It's ok if I was, I can see why, I have been absent for several months. I just can't find the time. I am aware that we can't request to be an admin. :) ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 20:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) And apologies for not attending the debate, I had just way too much to do. :( Right now I am just going to take a look at what has been goin on during my absense. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 20:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ten Ten, start up an article with the name: "Yonkou Reunite: The Chains that Bind Fate" Ill explain my reason tomorrow on the chat, but start this article up when you can starting with Riyan being brought to a meadow-like location for healing. Ill post when I can. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Characters Hey Ten, this is a little out of the blue but can u tell me what u think of Yakujō Kon'iro and Tarō Urashima.I want to see if I can make a decent Naruto character --King of Las Noches Talk to Me 23:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Question Could I make a character with the Rinnegan doujutsu--YaijunRinnegan 00:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What up ten tailed fox sama Hi my screenname is Ontariokusanagi i am new to wikia but i have always been a big fan of naruto since your the administrator i thought id make friends with so please send me message on my page. question, could you tell me or direct to somwhere where i can find how to make a piage for my created character if you could ,then thanks Itachi 24 hey Ten tailed fox do i need permision to give a character Sharingan Uchiha I was wondering if I could make a Uchiha characterYaijunRinnegan 05:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello, fanon story question. Hello, I'm Sennoman. I know we haven't met yet but since you're the head-admin or something (sorry, I still haven't had the time to hang around) I wanted to ask you: How do we actually write the fanfics, not roleplays? Is there an actual fix format for that? If it´s got to be in an external website where should I do it? I'd be thankful if you answered me. Sennoman 16:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you reccomend any website for me to link here or anything alike? Sennoman 16:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Fanfics, bro', fanfics! Well, forget it... I thought this website was to create new stuff following the original plot of Naruto and post fanfics! Well, I'll do it at some other website and then post it here or link... Sennoman 16:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Well I didn't say I didn't care about the canon happenings... Sennoman 16:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. That was the most helpful suggestion you could give me. I will surely do that, but first I will make some kinda introduction for a story. When I get my story started I will eventually roleplay sometimes. Oh I'm also going to read some of your roleplays. Once again thank you. Sennoman 18:46, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Character Fight!!!! Hey Ten Tailed Fox, I was wondering, I am currently making a character, Hitsuke Uchiga. So i was wondering if i can have a fight with one of your characters??Kyotolim 13:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok? Im not really mad that you deleted my character, Im new at this and i prob did something wrong. Can you tell me what i did exactly wrong? And can you adress me how to fix it? Did i misuse the rules or something? Help I really dont want to bother you and you prob have better things to do but can you please help me. Its the templates there not doing what i want them to do. For example you know how your characters like Ryun Mazuka have the list of gender,age,weight,height,jutsu,etc. are like that? When I try it, it just deletes everything i wrote but its in the green thing. And says " and a whole bunch of messy things. Please help me by leaving a message on my talk page! ps; I'm french, so forgive me if my english is strange. Hey Tens, Why did you edit my character Ryu Uchiha? Matter of fact what did you do? Cause I really cant tell.... -[[Fahuem]] gary 01:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) O Oh Thanks I knew something was different about the page. Thanks alot. :) -Fahuem gary 02:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Could I create Mazuka Clan member with a "Original" Taifugan please? YaijunRinnegan 02:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay thank you and do you have any ideas for a name I could use. YaijunRinnegan 02:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I created a template but it ruined my page: Example YaijunRinnegan 23:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) So Yin&Yang release can create jutsu that can manipulate gravity and space/time? YaijunRinnegan 18:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) um.. Ten..I'm sorry for mentioning your name and stuff but I am not stalking you. Darkdetectivel told me ur name along time ago. Please unban me from the chat--[[User:Darknesslover5000|Misery loves company]] 05:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki Hello, Ten Tailed Fox. I was just wondering if you would mind giving up a spot on Akatsuki. The character I'm asking you to give up on is Gimansha Monosashi. If you are willing, great. If you aren't it's okay. Just tell me if you are or not on my talk page. Thank you! User:Koukishi --K0uK15h1 22:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Update Permission Well I was wondering if I could update some articles like add the Mazuka clan members you created but never add to the list of members, and update the official tailed beast page. YaijunRinnegan 20:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Help... Hello Ten I need someones help with the Infobox. I've been trying to get it, but it just won't work. Since you're the Head Admin, I thought I'd ask you. Thank you! Nevermind, I found out. --K0uK15h1 19:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me can you tell me how to make a character with the new info box its kinda Hard to do thanks for your help. Itachi 24 20:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Itachi 24Itachi 24 20:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Question Just wondering, what do you think of Shikoumaru Mazuka.YaijunRinnegan 22:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) And also can could I update some articles like add the Mazuka clan members you created but never add to the list of members, and update the official tailed beast /Jinchuriki page. YaijunRinnegan 22:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Could my new character named Shinji Hamano which I'm going to make tomorrow be the jinchuriki of the Seven Tailed Horned Beetle? --YaijunRinnegan 04:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I create the Jinchuriki for the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, I just need to add some more information which I can do in 2-4 four hours from now. YaijunRinnegan 23:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Concerning the Tailed Beast Are these Tailed Beast just use for your storys only? Can any other characters be a tailed beast or has to ask permission? -Fahuem gary 22:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh I get it, but i do see that the containter of the Six-Tailed Slug is Rokubi so he gonna be in your story too? Oh ok, I was hoping that one day my character Ryu Uchiha could RP one of your characters like Riyan Uchiha or others, oh well. YaijunRinnegan I created Shinji Hamano to be the jinchuriki of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, and I'm trying to think of other abilities besides having a tailed beast so do you have any ideas? YaijunRinnegan 01:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Ten, I have a question for you! Can you please get back to me soon? ^.^ Hello, ten, my question. How do you put in an Info Box in your character or whatever? I talked to a friend about it, but I don't quite understand him. Can you please help me? Naruruler12 01:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Naruruler12 ^_^ Mazuka Ja Ten, i was wondering if I could create a Mazuka Clan Member. I've wanted to make one for over a month now. So, fi you can get back to me, that'd be great! User:Koukishi --K0uK15h1 21:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Rasengan? Shouldn't you leave your character using the Rasengan just on your article and the list of users of the rasengan instead of adding a blurb into the rasengan article along with a pic of sasuke using it? It looks...not unprofessional given what this site is but it just doesn't look good. New Guy.... This new editer Dragon Shinobi made an article containing MY characters without MY permission and i really dont like it. May I have the permission or you(if you will) delete this article Battle between Sorrowful Ninjas:Naruto Uzumaki vs Mai Tsuki Fahuemgary 11:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) YR I was just wondering where do you get your character pictures, since I've been looking for some and they aren't as good as yours. YaijunRinnegan 03:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ??? Can I ask why you removed my two Uchihas from the Uchiha list? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 13:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I will, or I would if you hadn't "protected" the page. I will try to be more active. I've been busy on other wikis and with my personal life and with writer's block on the story I'm trying to do. Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 19:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) "Official Tailed Beasts" page Concerning the current host of the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech "Ankō Shachihoko". The page says I need to ask permission, and User:Namikaze Suigetsu (the creator of the character Ankō Shachihoko) has not been active since Oct. 2009. I'm wondering would it be okay for me to replace him with one of my own characters? Thank you for your time~ --Lyani 03:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Permission Well I was wondering if I could recreate Sakura Haruno articleYaijunRinnegan 05:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Picture Permission Are you still using Shinja Shiba? Cause I found a picture of him thats similar to the picture you have and wanted to use if for Inyuhasha Yama. -Fahuem Ten! Ten, is Chatango fuckin' on you too? The website won't open for me. It keeps telling me "broken link" --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Damn... I hope it doesn't stay down long. It's our main source of conversation. Anyways, for the meantime, I'll be here: Fuck... Hold on, im trying to get a backup chat going. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Dammit... T_T Just message me when you see Chatango up and running again. Or vice-versa if I see it up again. I'll be here in the meantime. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Relief: not the only one with Chatango f**** up. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :It seems like the entire Chatango server is down. Need to set up an alternate chat on a different host in the meantime. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I did have a NF IRC channel set up when 4chan swamped the old chat, though no one really liked it. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:51, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The navigation isn't that difficult to handle (well, maybe for ANBU, but he's ANBU). You just use a command to connect to a server, then another to connect to a channel. I think you can also get to the same place by just going to an IRC URL, but I haven't used it in a while to say for sure. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I have one set up at irc://freenode/Narutofanon. I'm using the Freenode server, so the web browser version of that can be found here. Just put in the info (server is Narutofanon), and let's see if it works. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh yay, it's not my comp. Thanks Lavi. --Thepantheon 02:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC)